Casino Royale 007
by DLE0124
Summary: Adaption of the 2006 film "Casino Royale". James Bond is now a 00-Agent. He has to play poker with Le Chiffre in a high stakes poker game in Casino Royale. What Bond didn't expect was to fall in love...


CASINO ROYALE – CHAPTER 1

As the night continues in Prague and the snow lightly comes down, a dark grey car is approaching. The driver stops and a man comes out, dressed in a ushanka, gloves and a trench coat, a tailored suit underneath. His shirt is a clean white plaid shirt, dark grey tie, and a brown jacket. As he walks through the lobby, it is eerily silent and empty, not surprising as the office building closed hours ago. It is approaching 3:00 AM, and he finds out that he's been made by MI6, his employer. As he steps into the elevator, he patiently approaches the passage and once opened, he stands there, waiting for the elevator to stop at the 4th floor.

Once the door opens, he takes a short walk to his office, a temporary place due to renovations to the English Embassy there. As he steps into the office, he removes his leather gloves and the ushanka and walk towards his desk, dropping it off and emptying his desk in order to save himself, the trouble of working for (or betraying) the British government. He looks towards the wall, where a painting would normally sit. It is missing, and the safe as been opened and empty.

"M doesn't mind you earning a little money on the side, Dryden. She'd just prefer it if it wasn't selling secrets." A voice said. The voice is familiar to Dryden, and it is one of the top rising agents in the service: James Bond. He is also the man to kill his contact, Fisher. Dryden turns around to face Bond. James Bond is sitting there, dressed in a pea coat, which is fairly standard for men who were in the Royal Navy.

"If the theatrics are supposed to scare me... you have the wrong man, Bond. If M was so sure that I was bent, she'd have sent a double-0. Benefits of being section chief, l'd know if anyone had been promoted to double-0 status, wouldn't I?" Dryden was gaining confidence, that he wouldn't have to leave after all. He opens a drawer in the desk, revealing a gun.

"Your file shows no kills… and it takes-"Dryden starts.

"-Two." Bond finishes. Dryden is shocked at Bond's knowledge of MI6 regulations.

"You haven't been to a cricket match, haven't you?" Dryden says.

* * *

In Lahore, Pakistan two weeks ago, a cricket match is continuing. There is a nice crowd enjoying the game and they are getting into it, applauses all around. As the ball is in the air, it is caught by a man showing the ball around to claps around him before returning it to the referee. The man next to him, Fisher, is looking around, checking if MI6 is on to him. In the corner of the stands, James Bond is standing in the shadows, wearing a nicely tailored suit whist, keeping an eye on the game… and on Fisher. Fisher notices the young agent and starts to walk away, keeping a steady speed to the concession area inside. Bond notices him and sneaks away to no one's notice.

Fisher runs up the stairs turning around at the top, seeing Bond calmly stepping into the room. The contact has no choice but to panic and try to find an escape route. He begins to run, nearly tripping in the locker room and takes out a gun as he goes into the rest room. Once he runs in, he points the gun to the first person he sees, an old man who screams and runs to the exit near him. Bond soon runs it and they begin to fight. Fisher knocks Bond's Walther P99 out against the hanging picture frame and Bond knees him in the stomach which causes Bond to kick Fisher into the stall. Bond walks in the stall and punches Fisher in the face and once he attempts to punch him again, Fisher moves out of the way making Bond miss. Fisher would go towards Bond's back, trying to get an upper hand but Bond slams him back, destroying the stalls and elbows him in the face. Once they get out of the stall Bond kicks him twice in the face.

* * *

Dryden takes out his gun, pointing it at Bond. He gives a dark smile, similar to a smirk. "Shame. We barely got to know each other." He pulls the trigger.

But there is no magazine, so the gun is useless. Bond then holds up the magazine for Dryden to see. "I know where you keep your gun. I suppose that's something…"

"True… How did he die?" Dryden asks Bond.

"Your contact? Not well." Bond gives a cool answer…

* * *

Bond slams Fisher into a urinal, effectively breaking it and grabs his neck, trying to choke him and going towards the sink. The perfectly white restroom a few moments earlier has become destroyed, much of which came from Bond and Dryden. Fisher is struggling to take a breath, trying to have some luck on his side. He tries to move Bond's hand to no use, and grabs a nearby gun.

Bond notices that the gun is picked up, tries to control the gun, shooting the sink, slamming it against the mirror in front of the sink which causes the gun to drop again and Bond dunks Fisher's head against the running sink. Fisher is struggling to breathe and take some control back. But, Bond is ruthless and continues to hold Fisher down until he stops struggling. Bond notices this quickly and drops him down. Fisher goes straight down to the floor, motionless. Bond notices his action and breathes heavily, making sure he doesn't hyperventilate.

* * *

Dryden has the smirk back on his face. He sees Bond's emotionless face and believes he has a step over the rookie agent. "Made you feel it, did he? Well... you needn't worry. The second is—"

Bond then takes out his silenced Walther P99, and shoots him in the head, the force taking him back, tilting him and the chair he sat on back to the ground. Bond quickly switches the safety switch on his gun.

"Yes… Considerably." Bond says then stands up and walks away.

* * *

Now that Fisher is dead, Bond picks up his gun to walk away. Fisher lying there feet from Bond, notices his gun laying not too far away, gets up to shoot Bond and offing him. Bond's senses notices movement behind him, as he turns around and shoots him, truly creating his first kill.

* * *

He soon returns to London, where he goes into the MI6 Headquarters at Vauxhall Cross. He goes into a top floor, where he is congratulated by Bill Tanner, a balding middle aged man who is also the Chief of Staff, as well as Miss Moneypenny, the young attractive secretary to his boss, who Bond has taken a liking to immediately and is one of the only sources of platonic flirtation in the company. Once Bond walks into the office, his boss "M", a short, elderly, yet authoritive woman congratulates Bond on his success and tells him the facts of being a 00-Agent. Soon the encrypted MI6 database announces what many people in MI6 weren't sure was possible: A new Double-O agent, the elite of the elite. But there it was on their database: "James Bond – Agent 007 Status Confirmed".


End file.
